


Scènes de vie quotidienne

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Potential Challenge Prompts for readers, Reylo - Freeform, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Une petite collection de scénettes diverses, plongée dans une vie quotidienne que l'on ne connaît pas encore aux héros. - Reylo. Propositions de prompts (écriture et dessin).





	1. Première scène

**Author's Note:**

> Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Isa'ralia Faradien poste quelque chose en rapport avec la postlogie, et, encore pire, sur le ship Reylo ! Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête, vous demandez-vous, pour assister en ce jour à une telle volte-face ?
> 
> Bah c'est bien simple. Ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, c'est une vague de petites scènes trop mignonnes du quotidien, celui de Kylo surtout (Rey s'est juste tapé l'incruste, contre mon gré).
> 
> Trêve de blabla, pour le moment (vous en retrouverez en bas de cette compilation), et bonne lecture !

\- Maman ! cria Ben.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps ! répondit Leia sur un ton empressé, son comlink à la main et une pile de datacartes posée sur son bureau.

Ben, dix ans, ne l’entendait déjà plus de cette oreille. Il piqua une crise, si bien que sa mère débordée dut couper court à sa conversation professionnelle, n’entendant plus son interlocuteur.


	2. Deuxième scène

C’était une joie simple dont il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir profiter un jour. Debout derrière le petit chenapan empressé, Ben tenait fermement les mains du jeune Anakin, qui filait vers l’eau à une vitesse étonnante pour ses petites jambes qui le portaient depuis seulement quelques semaines.

Le bébé cria de plaisir lorsque ses petits pieds entrèrent dans l’eau, et son père esquissa un grand sourire. Anakin pataugeait joyeusement dans l’eau salée, Ben ne le lâchant pas d’une semelle, et Rey les observant de loin.


	3. Troisième scène

Elle était sublime, dans cette robe de bal, pourtant toute en simplicité. Rey descendait les marches quelque peu nerveusement, pas forcément à l’aise avec cette longue robe qui se mouvait gracieusement, inévitablement entraînée par les gestes de sa propriétaire.

En bas, Ben la fixait d’un air béat, n’ayant jamais soupçonné que Rey posséda la capacité de se distinguer par son élégance simple, au milieu de tous ces dignitaires qui les entouraient.

Leur premier bal, et Ben se força à se reconcentrer pour mettre Rey dans son élément, et ainsi tenter de lui faire passer une soirée mémorable.


	4. Quatrième scène

Son ventre s’arrondissait de semaines en semaines, et Rey ne semblait jamais avoir été aussi radieuse de sa vie.

Ben et elle s’activaient à préparer un cocon à leur premier enfant, lorsque ce fils inespéré pointerait enfin le bout de son nez.


	5. Cinquième scène

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec ce… type ? demanda Poe, excédé, et retenant de justesse l’injure qu’il était sur le point de prononcer.

\- Ben ne mérite pas cet acharnement que tout le lycée semble pourtant lui faire subir à tout prix, fit Rey, cassante. Et tu ne devrais pas les aider dans leur besogne, tu as pratiquement grandi avec lui, vos mères étant voisines.

\- Justement, je le connais depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde, depuis plus longtemps que toi, et je sais à quel point ce mec est bizarre.

\- Et alors ? C’est son droit d’être différent !

\- Il cultive cette différence, pointa Poe.

\- Et là encore, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Il se met volontairement à l’écart des autres, avec cette attitude !

\- Et c’est un droit pour lui mener la vie dure ? Les autres, comme tu dis, n’ont de toute façon pas attendu qu’il s’éloigne et se protège de leur toxicité, pour le racketter, l’humilier, le rabaisser, l’entraîner dans des situations qui l’amenaient à s’afficher.

**Author's Note:**

> Aucune véritable continuité, comme vous avez pu le constater. Voire même carrément un univers alternatif lycée, à la fin ! Ce n'étaient que quelques idées diverses qui s'étaient logées aux quatre coins de ma tête ;)
> 
> Cependant, vous pouvez tout à fait considérer ces cinq scènes comme des prompts, des défis d'écriture (ou de dessin), et vous les approprier pour en faire quelque chose de plus grand, de plus développé. Une seule condition : me créditer (pour la petite idée d'origine), et ce serait sympa aussi que vous me fassiez alors parvenir l'œuvre que vous aurez finalement créée, je suis curieuse :D


End file.
